Stage Fatality
Bell Tower - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be uppercutted, where they will fall through a series of wooden floors and eventually land on a bed of spikes. In ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'', an opponent can be uppercutted to a spike with four sharp edges; as the opponent slowly comes down and end up being impaled on the spikes and sharp edges cut his/her legs and arms, a small rat-like creature than appears and takes the left leg for use as food. *•'Dark Prison' - A spiked wall compressor that activated onces your opponent was knocked into it. If an opponent was knocked against a cell door the occupant would grab and hold them for a chance for an free hit. *'Dragon King's Temple' - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be uppercutted into the spikes on the wall, but in the down lava is visible. *'Falling Cliffs' - Players caught on the ledge when this happens will find themselves impaled by the spikes at the bottom of the canyon. In the event that both players fall and are impaled, the player with the least damage taken during the match will win. *[[Fire Well|'Fire Well']] - Operates on each wall, with a large wheel at their ends crushing blocks of stone. Should a kombatant lose sense of their footing and be knocked onto the belt, their life would soon end as their bones were ground into powder. *[[Golden Desert|'Golden Desert']] - Knocking the opponent into the far cliff walls to either side will cause one of the massive statues to fall on top of them, while being knocked off the front edge will cause the opponent to fall onto a rock spire below. *[[Goro's Lair|'Goro's Lair']] - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be uppercutted into the spikes on the ceiling. It was version of Kombat Tomb. *[[Hell's Foundry|'Hell's Foundry']] - Giant dies begin to shape newly cast slabs of metal, and crush any kombatant foolish enough to stray near. *[[Kahn's Arena|'Kahn's Arena']] - The new arena now has four Death Traps of various flavors: twin crushing gears, a pool of acid (as The Dead Pool), a pool of lava (as Hell) and a pike-laiden pit (as The Pit). *'Kombat Tomb' - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be uppercutted into the spikes on the ceiling. * [[Kuatan Palace|'Kuatan Palace']] - Left victims burning alive in the molten lava surrounding the platform. * [[Living Forest|'Living Forest']] - An opponent is thrown into a tree's opened mouth and soon after the tree begins to feast on the unfortunate soul. * [[Lower Mines|'Lower Mines']] - Directly behind the fighter who took the fall is a gigantic steel rock crusher. Behind the character who jumps down after the other was hit through the fence is a steep drop-off to a fire pit. Behind this fire pit are conveyor belts moving rocks to and from eventually depositing them into this fire pit. * [[Lumber Mill|'Lumber Mill']] - Kombatants had the option of beating their opponent to death, or taking advantage of the giant grinder that would tear their opponent to shreds. * [[Nexus|'Nexus']] - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be uppercutted into the portal, then an opponent is lost. * [[Quan Chi's Fortress|'Quan Chi's Fortress']] - The opponent gets knocked off the platform and into a free fall until they're sliced to pieces by the lasers. * [[Scorpion's Lair|'Scorpion's Lair']] - This stage also contains a new pit fatality, where the opponent is uppercutted into a river of lava. In Mortal Kombat (2011), an opponent can be achieved forcing the victim's head into lava, burning the unfortunate soul's face off with their eye sockets leaking molten rock, screaming in horrible agony. •'Sky Temple' - On the lower balcony, were three sides from which a kombatant could again push their opponent -- this time, to their deaths as they plunge to the ground far below. Once they hit the ground, they snap to pieces and their head hits the screen, then falls back and squirts blood. * [[Slaughterhouse|'Slaughterhouse']] - A pair of segmented revolving cylinders parallel to each other. Each segment has spikes laden on them and those unlucky enough to get knocked in between will be shredded to pieces where their blood is sprayed against the wall on the other side. *[[Armory|'The Armory']] - An opponent features a giant rolling rock crusher on a conveyor belt, which is used to smash ore to be melted down for weapons-making, or any player that is knocked onto it. * The Dead Pool - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be uppercutted into the acid bath, burning away the flesh and leaving just a skeleton floating in the acid. * [[The Pit I|'The Pit I']] - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be uppercutted off the bridge where they will land on a bed of spikes. Although the announcer doesn't acknowledge it, this would be the series' first stage fatality. * The Pit II - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be uppercutted off the bridge where they will meet their demise on the rocky bottom below. In ''Mortal Kombat Trilogy'', all of the levels that featured a stage fatality made it into this game except for the stage fatality featured in The Pit II. Because of the practical impossibility of filming new, extra animations with actors for the non-Mortal Kombat II character sprites for the Pit II's overhead fall, they simply left the fatality out entirely. In [[Mortal Kombat (2011)|''Mortal Kombat (2011)]], a new stage fatality is version of The Pit from original ''Mortal Kombat, not Mortal Kombat II. * [[Pit III|'The Pit 3']] - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be uppercutted off the bridge where they will be sliced to pieces by giant spinning blades at the bottom. * •[[Prison|'The Prison']] - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be uppercutted into the fan on the wall. * The Street - It features a stage fatality where your opponent is hit by a taxi. When they are hit it shows their skull being cracked and then their head is completly ripped off. * [[The Subway|'The Subway']] - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be uppercutted through the ceiling, where they will fall back through the ceiling onto subway tracks, and then run over by a subway train. In [[Mortal Kombat (2011)|''Mortal Kombat (2011)]], the collision smashes the windows as it passes, smearing blood across the sides of the carriages as the head drags against the metal. The winner then tosses the loser across the arena to the other tracks, where another train runs the opponent over while the opponent is still airborne. * [[Wasteland|'Wasteland']] - An opponent can be knocked through the gate down to the courtyard below, which contains five burning catapults being used in the battle, which also work as deathtraps - there is one more catapult within the gates, too. * 'Yin Yang Island''' - When an opponent is defeated on this stage, he/she can be uppercutted into the water. There are piranhas.